Inuyasha and KH crossover
by alvac
Summary: what happens when Miroku is sent to Hollow Bastion? find out now... This is my first fanfic ever rateing is for some language
1. Chapter 1

diclamer:** I do not own Kingdomhearts or Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1. the beggining**

Inuyasha's world: Inuyasha and his friends were walking through a large forest but then Miroku suddenly lept off in some direction and the others yelled "what are you doing! get back here!" but he didn't listen he was sencing a familare demon aura. he ran until he saw a familare man Naraku and he made an attempt to run back to the others knowing he couldn't beat him on his own but Naraku suddenly used a spell making Miroku disappear. Hallow Bastion world: Tifa was just walking around the rebuilt town looking up at the clouds when suddenly she saw something falling from the sky. after closer inspection she saw it was a person she ran to the spot she saw it falling to and then without warning Miroku fell onto her making her fall. at this moment Miroku was unconcious so he didn't do his usual line 'will you bear my children'. Tifa got him off of her and ran to Merlin's house carrying Miroku with her. she went through the door and Cloud asked "who's that?" feeling abit ticked that Tifa was carrying some guy (guys I don't want to start the Cloud X Tifa fight so just live with this) and she answered "some guy I saw falling from the sky. Merlin looked at the man in Tifa's arms saying "well put him on the bed and we'll find out more when he wakes up". Tifa nodded and put miroku on the bed putting a few blankets over him and stared at him wondering what world he came from and how he fell from the sky. after a few hours Miroku woke up and looked at his new surroundings shocked since they do not have technology in the feudal era but his look changed when his eyes set upon Tifa he got up and ran to her saying "hello my name is Miroku" and of course after that he did his line "would you bear my child" which got him some angry looks from Cloud and getting beaten by Tifa and as she pumbled him she says "no you prevert!" Miroku who was outcold by the time Tifa was done was put back onto the bed and Cloud tucked him nice and tight so he couldn't get out and then Cloud says "there now he won't be able to do that again" Miroku slept through the night along with everyone else except for Tifa who was abit disturbed and Cloud who was deep in thought...


	2. Chapter 2 Cloud gets angry

chapter 2. Cloud gets angry

Inuyasha's world: Inuyasha and everyone else woke up after takeing a rest from there search for Miroku. "I hope Miroku is ok" Kagome said. Inuyasha growls and says "probably ran off when he saw some girl". Sango was already feeling bad, she was barely holding together. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled frowning, looking at Sango. "What did I do!" Inuyasha asked. Sango then ran off, she couldn't take it anymore she had to find Miroku soon. Kagome frowned "you made Sango feel bad! she's already upset about Miroku's disappearence!" she yelled looking at Inuyasha and then ran after Sango, followed by Shippou and then Inuyasha. the group continued there search for Miroku.

Hallow Bastion: Everyone woke up around the same time as Inuyasha's group except for the restless Tifa who had finally started to sleep and Cloud who was STILL deep in thought. Miroku who had regained conciousness was struggling to get free from the covers or atleast get his hands free so he could use his windtunnel if needed, but it was very hard since he was injured and was feeling some intence pain. After a while Cloud enters the room Miroku was in and growls saying "You shouldn't of said what you said to Tifa" he was restraining himself from punching the Monk. Miroku blinks and says "Ahhh I see so she is your girl friend then, right?" Cloud would freeze for a moment just the thought made him uneasy but he shook his head regaining his composure, he then punched Miroku in the nose saying "You shouldn't ask such questions" Cloud then let Miroku out from the tightly tucked covers and says "well you may as well tell me how you got here, I got the story from Tifa but she didn't know that much" he had calmed down abit. Miroku then explains "I senced a demonic aura and followed it leaving my friends behind. Then when I finally faced the demonic being I was surounded by darkness then the next thing I know I am here"

Cloud would nods and says "probably the work of some powerful heartless" Miroku would blink and ask "what is a heartless?" Cloud looks at Miroku oddly and says "a heartless is a evil creature formed out of the darkness in people's hearts..."

They then changed the coversation back to Tifa "stay away from Tifa" Cloud said finally getting inraged, Miroku would look at Cloud and says "fine but she obviousliy is interested in you by the way" Cloud would growl at this really angry now and he beat the crap out of Miroku, Miroku was outcold again. Cloud would put Miroku back on the bed and would act like nothing had happend walking away he went to the roof of Merlin's house sitting there looking up at the sky thinking.

(please anyone who reads this and is interested give me some ideas and reviews, I can not continue without your help!)


End file.
